villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robert Masterson
Robert "Bat" Masterson is the main antagonist of the 1991 action film The Taking of Beverly Hills. He was portrayed by , who also played Franz Sanchez in Licence to Kill, Alejandro Sosa in Scarface: The World Is Yours, Goran Vata in The Expandables 3 and Hans Zarba in Son of the Pink Panther. Biography Robert "Bat" Masterson is the owner of the Los Angeles football team and is a known sufferer of asthma. He's also known to be the charming individual. He's first introduced at a social gathering in Beverly Hills where he's with his star quarterback David "Boomer" Hayes, who's on his way to retirement due to injury. At the gathering, Boomer meets Laura Sage, a woman who was previously a love interest of Bat, whom she turned down. Unknown to everyone, however, Masterson has engineered a heist across the city of Beverly Hills by faking a chemical spill to cause everyone to evacuate the city so bitter former ex-cops and EPA agents can rob the city so they can get the financial rewards they fell they're entitled to, all with the help of the leader of the cops, Varney, and a hired thug, Benitez, while the real police officers would be locked up in their own station. Meanwhile, Masterson would join those who were evacuated to a high class hotel. Unknown to everyone, Boomer was left behind in the evacuations, and when the ex-cops find out, they try to kill him, but gets help from Kevlin, who was one of those cops, but turn on them after Varney killed the mayor after he was told there would be no bloodshed. Boomer and Kevlin would fight off the threat. Meanwhile at the hotel, Laura sneaks around and finds out Masterson was the mastermind behind the whole heist and he manages to catch her by using a stun gun on her, but does at least treat her well, apologizing for doing what he had to do. When he manages to get in contact with Boomer, he gives him a chance to back off, but Boomer refuses and he has his men go after them. Later on, he calls off the looting as he has his men target the bank and steals a wall he put up in a bank that is exquisitely painted, and plans to use it for leverage for an insurance company, where Laura's father happens to work, so he can be Chairman of the Board. Later, at Masterson's house, as they get ready to take off to unveil his plan, he gives Laura a chose: marry him so she can't testify against him since spouses can't be witnesses or he'll kill her by shooting her with a crossbow. Laura refuses to go along with it, and urges him to kill her. Shortly after, Boomer and Kevlin arrive via a SWAT Tank, leading to Boomer fighting with Masterson, with the forming winning by stabbing the latter in the chest with a corkscrew, killing him. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Extortionists